Elfic Mag n°1
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Avis à tous les amateurs : lancement du premier numéro d'Eflic Mag, le magazine de tous les elfes de maison, créés par des elfes de maison, pour des elfes de maison !
1. Editorial

_Disclaimer : JKR a inventé les elfes de maison... Mais c'est moi qui ai créé le Elfic Mag !!!_

**Elfic Mag : le magazine de tous les elfes de maison... et de tous leurs admirateurs !!!**

Éditorial :  
  


Bienvenue dans le premier numéro d'**Elfic Mag**, le magazine de tous les elfes de maison, rédigés par des elfes de maison, pour des elfes de maison !!! Si cette revue a pour principal objectif de distraire et d'informer les elfes de maison  de tous âges, de tous lieux et de toutes classes sociales, il a également été conçu pour être accessible à tous les amateurs d'elfes de maison, ainsi qu'à leurs maîtres, afin qu'ils puissent mieux les comprendre et les apprécier...

Au programme de ce premier numéro :

- Rubrique "_people"_ : une **interview exclusive du célèbre** **Dobby**, ami intime du non moins célèbre **Harry Potter** !

- _Nous avons testé pour vous_ : les meilleures **potions de dégraissage** !

- Rubrique "_mode_" : comment bien porter votre **taie d'oreiller** pour être à la mode cet été !

- et bien sûr, le _courrier des lecteurs_ et les _petites annonces_ !!!

Bonne lecture, elfes et amis des elfes !!!_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_

_  
  
_Merci pour tous vos encouragements !! Le projet Elfic Mag aboutit aujourd'hui, et je compte sur tous les amateurs d'elfes de maison pour y participer !

Alixe : j'espère que Holy pourra t'aider. Toutes mes amitiés à Asky.

Alana Chantelune : je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une review de la créatrice du fameux "Sorcier International" !!! J'espère être à la hauteur...

LySanDre : nos journalistes Pearly et Ruby ont adoré tester les plus célèbres potions de dégraissage du marché. J'espère que ce sera aussi agréable à lire....

Maya : merci ! Voilà le premier numéro tant attendu...

Nos journalistes restent à votre service, pour toutes vos questions et toutes vos remarques !!


	2. Interview : Dobby, elfe à Poudlard

**Elfic Mag n°1** : "people", par Minny.

_Dobby est un elfe pas comme les autres. Après avoir subi des mauvais traitements par son précédent maître, il s'est illustré en sauvant la vie du célèbre Harry Potter Le Survivant, il y a quelques années..._

Il nous fait aujourd'hui l'immense honneur de recevoir notre reporter Minny, dans les cuisines de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni (la seule, certes, mais la plus célèbre, cela va de soi...)

Holy, votre rédactrice en chef

**Minny** : Monsieur Dobby, tout d'abord, merci pour cet entretien exclusif que vous accordez à notre magazine...

**Dobby** (bombe le torse) : Je vous en prie... C'est la moindre des choses de faire profiter des magnifiques lieux de Poudlard à nos amis les humains. D'ailleurs...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Passons aux questions, s'il-vous-plait. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous employé à Poudlard ?

**Dobby** : Ca fera 2 ans en septembre. Je tiens à remercier le professeur Dumbledore qui a été particulièrem...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Rappelons d'abord à nos lecteurs étrangers que le professeur Dumbledore est le grandissime directeur de Poudlard. C'est donc l'éminent professeur Dumbledore qui vous a trouvé un emploi ici. L'avez-vous rencontré personnellement ?

**Dobby** : Oui ! Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand ami de Dobby ! Il...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Pouvez-nous parler de votre rencontre avec le grand Harry Potter ?

**Dobby** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

**Minny** : Calmez-vous, monsieur Dobby, je vous prie. Et descendez de cette table, ça fait très mauvais genre...

**Dobby** : Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Dobby a rencontré Harry Potter au mois de juillet 1992. Il... enfin je m'étais échappé de la maison qu'il... que je servais à cette époque. Mes maîtres étaient particulièrement abominables ! Vous les connaissez, certainement, les Male...

**Minny** (se précipite sur lui et l'empêche de parler) : Nous ne dénigrons bien sûr personne à Elfic Mag. Nous remercions d'ailleurs par avance la généreuse contribution que nous fournira LM si notre rédactrice en chef accepte de lui faire un peu de pub... Revenons à nos kneazles... Donc vous vous étiez enfui pour vous rendre chez l'immense Harry Potter ?

**Dobby** : Oui ! Dobby voulait le prévenir que son maître préparait une intrigue contre lui ! LM voulait sa MORT ! Bien, sûr, Dobby ne pouvait pas vraiment dénoncer celui qui était son maître à cette époque... Pauvre Dobby ! (il commence à sangloter) Il était insulté et menacé tous les jours... Il a même...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais, à part ça, qu'avez-vous dit au célèbre Harry Potter ?

**Dobby** (se mouche bruyamment dans un torchon à vaisselle) : Harry Potter n'a pas voulu écouter Dobby ! Alors, Dobby a été obligé de le menacer... Il s'en est tellement voulu qu'il a dû se punir en...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais l'inégalable Harry Potter, dans tout ça ?

**Dobby** : Ah, il est retourné à Poudlard sans tenir compte des recommandations de Dobby... Dobby a dû ensorceler la barrière de la voie neuf trois-quarts. Mais l'ami d'Harry Potter avait une voiture, et ils sont partis avec. Dobby ne le savait pas ! S'il l'avait su, il aurait démonter le moteur ou crever les pneus... (l'émotion est trop forte, notre cher Dobby ne peut plus prononcer un mot)

**Minny** : Le merveilleux Harry Potter est donc arrivé à Poudlard ?

Dobby (se mouche à nouveau, toujours aussi discrètement) : Oui ! Mais le maître avait vu que Dobby s'était enfui le jour de la rentrée, et il l'a empêché de sortir pendant des semaines... Quand Dobby a enfin retrouvé un peu de liberté, il s'est éclipsé à Poudlard et il a jeté un sort à un Cognard pour qu'il blesse Harry Potter, afin qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste... Il aurait été en sécurité... Mais Harry Potter est trop fort et il a réussi à éviter le Cognard ! Dobby a bien essayé de lui parler après l'accident, mais des professeurs sont arrivés et il a dû repartir... Ensuite, le grand Harry Potter a résolu l'énigme tout seul, a sauvé l'école, le pays, et certainement le monde entier ! Puis, il a libéré Dobby en lui donnant sa chaussette ! Dobby la garde en souvenir... Il n'a même pas osé la laver depuis...

**Minny** : ...

**Dobby** : C'est une relique !

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Après avoir été libéré, que vous est-il arrivé ?

**Dobby** : Pauvre Dobby ! Personne n'a voulu de lui ! Il a erré pour trouver du travail, car il était triste de ne plus en avoir... Mais les gens croyaient que Dobby avait été renvoyé par son ancien maître parce qu'il avait désobéi... (nouvelles larmes et nouveaux reniflements) Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore a fini par recueillir le pauvre Dobby. Il lui a donné du travail, un uniforme et même un SALAIRE !

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... C'est magnifique... Nous jubilons tous pour vous... Quel est le rôle des elfes de maison, ici, à Poudlard ?

**Dobby** : Les elfes doivent faire la cuisine pour les élèves et les professeurs, nettoyer les salles de classes, les dortoirs, les salles communes...

**Minny** : Passionnant... Et...

**Dobby** : Il y a une centaine d'elfes de maison en tout, et...

**Minny** : Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais...

**Dobby** (avec emphase) : Harry Potter vient parfois voir Dobby dans les cuisines, et...

**Minny** (tendue) : S'il-vous...

**Dobby **(très exalté) : Il parle souvent à Dobby, dans les couloirs, et...

**Minny** (irritée) : Excusez-moi, mais...

**Dobby** (extatique) : A Noël, il a offert des chaussettes à Dobby, et...

**Minny** (à bout de nerfs) : Laissez-moi parler ! (hurlant) C'est MON interview ! Vous n'allez gâcher mon premier job sérieux _(A/N : ?)_

(...)Rappelons à nos lecteurs que les coups et blessures volontaires portés sur la personne d'autrui, et ayant entraîné une incapacité totale de travail pendant plus de 8 jours, constituent un délit... _(A/N : véridique ! Cf. article 222-11 du Nouveau Code Pénal...)_

Aucune créature magique n'a été (grièvement) blessée lors de la réalisation de cet article...

_C'est complètement idiot ? Mais vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre ??? Un peu d'indulgence, c'est un nouveau projet et je sors tout juste d'une année de compression mentale digne d'Azkaban !!!_


	3. Mode

**Elfic Mag n°1** : "mode", par Fretty.

Si les elfes sous contrat de travail (et sous esclavage) n'ont pas le droit de porter des vêtements, ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger sa présentation !

Notre chroniqueur Fretty l'a bien compris, et il vous offre aujourd'hui une foule de conseils pour renouveler votre garde-robe d'été...

Holy, votre rédactrice en chef

Votre maître a honte de vous...

Vos enfants ne veulent plus sortir en public à vos côtés...

Même les gnomes vous rient au nez...

C'est sans doute parce que vous êtes OUT !!!

Regardez-vous donc !

Que vous soyez employés ou à votre compte, il est temps de reprendre les choses en main...Pour nos amis les elfes sous contrat : cet été, la mode sera résolument ANTIQUE !

Si votre maître a les idées larges, orientez-le vers les dernières nouveautés en matière d'uniformes pour elfes de maison. En France et en Italie, la toge version César fait fureur... Avec son flair habituel, le tailleur Rick Ikki, spécialisé dans les petites tailles et les importations frauduleuses de tissus, a déjà lancé une gamme de toges assorties pour elfes de maison et goules. Réduction de - 20% pour les grosses commandes.

Si votre maître est moins ouvert, voire complètement réfractaire à cet art merveilleux qu'est la mode, il ne vous reste plus qu'à arranger comme vous le pouvez votre taie d'oreiller trouée, ou votre torchon à carreaux... Pour vous donner un air de statue gréco-romaine, misez sur le dénudé d'une épaule, les drapés-plissés et le blanc. Conseils pratiques : attention aux épingles à nourrice.  
  
Pour nos compagnons les elfes libérés : osez les couleurs flashy !

Si vous êtes doué de vos mains, lancez-vous dans la confection. Rick Ikki, le fournisseur non officiel des stars de moins d'un mètre vingt, propose de nombreuses gammes de tissus aux couleurs éclatantes, très bon marché et de bonne qualité, si vous n'êtes pas trop regardant sur la provenance des marchandises. N'hésitez à fabriquer des robes type "robe de sorcier", avec des couleurs fluos ou métallisées. En revanche, évitez le vert citron, qui jure horriblement avec votre carnation d'elfe. De nombreux patrons sont disponibles chez Mme Guipure, Chemin de Travers. Conseil pratique : n'oubliez pas de réduire les modèles de plusieurs tailles !

Si vous ne savez pas coudre et que vous n'êtes pas en mesure ou en droit d'utiliser la magie, un problème se pose... En effet, le prêt-à-porter elfique est une denrée encore (trop) rare en Europe. Mais votre cas n'est pas désespéré ! La société américaine Vet'Elfy peut vous faire parvenir un catalogue de vente par correspondance, où vous trouverez sans doute votre bonheur !

Avec tous ces conseils, vous n'avez plus aucune excuse !_Je savais que ça serait n'importe quoi, mais je découvre avec horreur que les examens m'ont irrémédiablement détruit le cerveau..._

_Mais, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis capable de continuer !!_


	4. Test : les potions de dégraissage

**Elfic Mag n°1** : "nous avons testé pour vous", par Pearly et Ruby.

Nous connaissons bien les problèmes que rencontre tout elfe de maison pour le choix de ses produits d'entretien. C'est ce constat qui a conduit nos deux journalistes Pearly et Ruby à créer cette rubrique.

Dans ce premier numéro, elles vous aident à choisir vos potions de dégraissage.

Holy, votre rédactrice en chef

Depuis quelques années, le marché des savonnettes sans mousse, des brosses qui brossent toutes seules, et autres plumeaux chatouilleux n'a eu de cesse de se diversifier. C'est une preuve indubitable de la nouvelle place faite aux elfes de maison dans la société moderne ! Cependant, devant tant de choix, comment trouver le produit convenable, le meilleur rapport qualité/prix, un service après-vente compétent ???

Ayant été nous-mêmes employées dans des maisons réputées pendant plusieurs années, nous avons fait le tri dans les idées reçues à propos des produits d'entretien...  
  
Et pour parer au plus pressé, nous étudions aujourd'hui pour vous les potions de dégraissage.

Une étude récente, parue dans l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier du 32 février de cette année, a démontré que les potions de dégraissage étaient LE produit le plus acheté par les elfes de maison, tous rangs sociaux confondus.

D'après un expert en potions, le professeur S. Rogue, il existe une multitude de "recettes-maison" possibles pour préparer une bonne potion de dégraissage. Mais, pour la plupart, elles sont longues et fastidieuses, à réserver aux pus expérimentés. C'est pourquoi la grande majorité des elfes de maison se contentent de les acheter prêtes à l'emploi, dans le commerce.

Idéales pour faire disparaître les tâches d'aliment gras sur les vêtements, nettoyer les saletés de l'Augurey qui niche dans la véranda, ou réparer les dégâts de l'encre indélébile que les  enfants ont renversée sur la robe de Madame, la potion de dégraissage est LE détachant INDISPENSABLE à tout elfe de maison digne de ce nom !

1) **Dégrip-grip** : cette potion est l'une des plus anciennes, et sans doute la plus utilisées. Elle a le mérite d'être bon marché et utilisable sur toutes les surfaces : textiles, bois (y compris baguettes), métaux, pierre... Son défaut vient de la date de sa création : 1904. En effet, la recette n'a pas été réactualisée depuis cette date. Les derniers types d'encres impérissables y résistent donc.

2) **Nettoie-tout Magique de la mère Gratte-sec** : encore un produit dont se sont servies des générations d'elfes de maison... Plus qu'un dégraissant, le Nettoie-tout Magique de la mère Gratte-sec est un détachant universel : fraises, terre, bouse de dragons, bave de crapaud... Ses applications sont innombrables. Il faut toutefois noter qu'il nécessite d'être utilisé en quantité importante pour obtenir l'effet désiré.

3) **Jabelleur infernal** : cette potion repose sur un mécanisme Moldu : l'eau de Jabel. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas en mesure de vous décrire cette technique, qui a démontré son efficacité. Mais attention à ne pas l'utiliser sur n'importe quel support : les textiles fins ont tendance à ne pas la supporter s'ils n'ont pas reçu un sort de protection au préalable. Seul le cuir de dragon y résiste. Évitez également le contact avec métaux précieux et les baguettes en bois fragile (d'après expérience...) La dernière version en date (Jabelleur infernal Plus) est doublée d'une potion spéciale tâches de sang. Conseillé si votre maître est un Mangemort en activité.

4) **Astic sans effort** : cette potion étonnante agit, comme son nom l'indique, sans le moindre effort de la part de l'utilisateur. Elle dégraisse parfaitement les principaux agents tâchant, sans de trace visible. Elle a, en outre, l'avantage de disparaître d'elle-même après un temps d'action prédéterminé par le concepteur. Si l'Astic sans effort ne laisse pas de trace visible, il persiste pendant quelques heures après usage une odeur assez désagréable, qui caractérise ce produit.

5) **Plight solution** : une nouveauté venue d'outre-Atlantique (laboratoires SOS Stain) Cette dernière création est une véritable révolution dans le monde du ménage ! Les plus pointilleux apprécieront son efficacité ; les plus pressés, sa rapidité... De plus, sa composition a été élaborée par des experts en potions, en collaboration avec des sociétés de protection de l'environnement, ce qui garantit l'absence de danger de ce produit. Son seul inconvénient est son prix, encore inaccessible à l'elfe moyen.

En espérant que cette revue des potions de dégraissage les plus utilisées vous aura été utile...__


	5. Courrier des lecteurs

**Elfic Mag n°1** : "courrier des lecteurs", par Holy, votre rédactrice en chef.

   
  
_Cette rubrique permet à tous les lecteurs de poser leurs questions existentielles à nos journalistes, de proposer des conseils pratiques, bref de créer de nouveaux liens impérissables..._

_Préparez vos questions et vos petites annonces pour le prochain numéro !_

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef.  
  
_  
  
_Pourquoi les elfes parlent-ils d'eux-mêmes à la troisième personne ?_ (Mme Elvira Tartenpion, Londres)

Chère Mme Tartenpion,

Cette particularité des elfes de maison est sans doute l'un des plus grands mystères de notre siècle, mais nous tâcherons de vous éclairer quelque peu sur ce sujet difficile...

Il existe quatre hypothèses relatives à cette interrogation :

- La première est qu'il existe un dysfonctionnement neuronal important au niveau de la zone contrôlant le langage, chez les elfes de maison. C'était l'idée du professeur Raspoutine, médico-mage à Sainte-Mangouste à la fin du siècle dernier (pour de plus amples informations, lire : _"Neurologie appliquée aux créatures magiques"_) Cette hypothèse est toutefois considérée comme obsolète de nos jours. Elle a d'ailleurs été réfutée par de nombreux médico-mages contemporains.

- La constatation de Mme Tartenpion est expliquée par certains historiens, qui ont relaté les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, de la Renaissance au début du XXème siècle. Il semblerait que les premiers marchands d'elfes inculquaient à leur marchandise à parler le moins possible, et, dans les cas où ils y étaient obligés, à parler d'eux à la troisième personne, afin de montrer leur infériorité aux futurs acheteurs. Cette hypothèse paraît très probable.

Mais nous pensons que, si cette habitude est restée dans les moeurs des elfes de maison, c'est uniquement à cause de leur extrême humilité, de leur caractère docile et serviable, et de bien d'autres de leurs innombrables qualités...

- Enfin, les plus revêches expliquent cette particularité par e fait que les elfes n'ont jamais été capables d'apprendre une table de conjugaison correctement (d'où la confusion entre "je" et "il") Nous nous passerons de commentaires quant à cette hypothèse totalement irrecevable et sans fondement objectif.

Personnellement, la vérité me semble être la 2ème solution...

Vous remarquerez toutefois, chère Mme Tartenpion, que les elfes d'aujourd'hui, en particulier les elfes affranchis, utilisent de plus en plus la première personne, même s'ils doivent se coincer les doigts dans les portes par la suite...

_Qu'offrir à mon elfe de maison pour Noël ?_ (Mr A. Dumby, Poudlard)Cher Mr Dumby,

Quelle généreuse intention de votre part ! Rares sont les maîtres qui font ce plaisir à leurs elfes de maison... De plus, je vois que vous n'hésitez à prendre de l'avance sur les fêtes pour faire vos achats...

Si vous ne voulez pas offenser votre elfe, ou vous retrouver sans domestique du jour au lendemain, gardez-vous bien de lui offrir des vêtements !

Mais, vous semblez être un maître attentionné... Vous devez donc bien connaître les goûts et les habitudes de vos employés. Servez-vous des petits détails quotidiens pour trouver ce qui serait susceptible de plaire à votre elfe de maison : espionnez les conversations de cuisine, posez des questions indiscrètes...

Sinon, nous vous conseillons les présents impersonnels communs : chocolats, bourses décoratives en cuir de dragon, service à thé en porcelaine incassable, promesses qu'on n'a pas l'intention de tenir...

_J'ai l'impression que le niveau de mon Firewiskey baisse régulièrement. J'ai demandé à mon mari si c'était lui qui en buvait, mais il a nié en me disant que c'était sans doute Asky, notre elfe qui buvait en cachette. Que dois-je croire ?_ (Alixe : enfin une VRAIE question ! )Chère Alixe,

L'abus d'alcool est un phénomène rare chez les elfes de maison. Cependant, il est vrai que votre situation prête à confusion... Il y a deux hypothèses possibles : soit votre mari boit en cachette, soit c'est votre elfe (mais sachez que les elfes de maison mentent très rarement, et jamais pour leur propre compte)

Pour connaître la vérité, je vous conseille de remplacer discrètement le Firewiskey en question par du Veritaserum, et d'interroger ensuite votre mari et votre elfe. Le coupable ne tardera pas à se dénoncer de lui-même !

(Merci de nous communiquer le résulat)

_Petites annonces :_

**Elfic Mag recrute** !!! Vous aimez fouiner dans les informations, les potins des stars ? Vous vous sentez l'âme d'un journaliste, la plume d'un poète ? Alors écrivez à Holy, votre rédactrice en chef ! Elfic Mag recherche d'urgence : un reporter talentueux et psychologiquement compétent pour la rubrique "people", un journaliste doué et imaginatif pour les "dossiers exclusifs", un pigiste bien informé et cultivé pour les rubriques "livres" et "musique". Et encore de nombreux autres postes à pourvoir !!!

Adhérez à la **SALE** (société d'aidé à la libération des elfes de maison) ! Pour la modique somme de 5 noises, votre inscription à cette association à but non lucratif contribuera au bien-être et au respect des droits de tous les elfes de maison à travers le monde. Contactez H. Granger, tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard._Cette annonce est très sérieuse ! Je ne crois  pas que j'aurais le temps de lancer des nouveaux numéros d'Elfic Mag régulièrement... Si vous souhaitez vous lancer dans cette grande épopée, envoyez-moi vos CV à : thaeleelliayahoo.fr_

_Pas de conditions de recrutement, pas de sélections : toutes les candidatures seront les bienvenues ! _

_Si vous avez des questions pour la rubrique "courrier des lecteurs" ou des sujets à proposer, n'hésitez pas !_

_A bientôt !!_  
  
__


End file.
